The present invention relates to vehicle trim assemblies and more particularly, to multi-layer laminated trim panels having fastening means entrapped between sheets of cross-linked polyethylene foam for attachment to automobile doors, quarter panels, instrument panels, pillars and other interior panels.
Individuals in the market for an automobile consider the aesthetic characteristics and safety features of the vehicle to be important factors in the car buying decision. In response, the automobile industry has been striving to improve the overall appearance of automobiles, including automobile trim assemblies, while simultaneously enhancing the safety features. Consequently, there is a high demand for durable, decorative interior sub-assemblies which can be easily attached to interior vehicle surfaces and which serve to cushion interior vehicle surfaces.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a durable, decorative trim assembly which can be easily attached to interior vehicle surfaces and provides vehicle surfaces with enhanced cushioning.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.